Harry Potter and The Glee Club
by simplysophia
Summary: The Glee Club transfers from Mckinley Prep of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Hogwarts. What will happen when the Glee Club meets the students of Hogwarts? Who will become friends? Who will become enemies? Who will get together? Please review, xo.
1. Chapter 1

"What house do you guys think you'll be in?" Finn asked the Glee Club, nervously drumming his fingers. They were all crowded into one carriage. Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine sat on the bench across from Santana, Puck, Brittany, and Quinn. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, and Sam, and Lauren were squished together on the floor, reading various books such as Hogwarts: A History and class textbooks.

"Undoubtedly, Gryffindor," Rachel beamed confidently, as usual, the first to answer.

"Gryffindor," Mercedes held up her fist to Rachel and they fist-bumped.

"Gryffindor!" Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other. They _had _both come out to their schools. What could be more brave than that?

"I'd say Hufflepuff, but maybe Gryffindor..." Sam shrugged. The others mumbled words of agreement.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor," Quinn raised her perfect eyebrows. "I walked around a school with a huge belly for nine months. Pretty brave to me."

"Slytherin," Santana and Puck announced simultaneously and exchanged a knowing smirk.

"Slytherin," Lauren wiggled her eyebrows. _That _was obvious.

"Ravenclaw," Tina grinned, and Mike nodded in agreement. They Eskimo-kissed, causing the whole carriage to look away, basking in discomfort from the public intimacy of the couple.

"Same for me," Artie nodded.

"Artie, where's your wheelchair?" Brittany asked. Artie pointed to the compartment overhead.

"Britt, what house do _you _think you'll be in?" Santana asked her.

"We have to buy houses?" Brittany's eyes widened and she cocked her head in utter confusion. "But I don't have any money! My parents cut me off when I bought too many cats." The carriage broke into a fit of laughter. Brittany just glanced around with her eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"No, Britt-Britt, you're sorted into a house," Santana managed to choke out between giggles. Brittany looked as confused as ever. "Well I suppose we'll have to see when we get there."

"I think I'll be in Gryffindor," Finn smiled. "Then I'll get to meet Harry Potter and his friends."

"I've read all about him in The Daily Prophet," Rachel leaned forward excitedly. "I've actually taken more of an interest to his friend Hermione Granger. She really proves that a woman's bravery is on the same level as a man's."

"And she's hot," Puck added, plastering on his usual seductive smirk, extracting eye rolls from almost every member of the Glee Club.

"I've also heard there's a really smart Asian girl in Ravenclaw," Tina smiled shyly. "I hope we become friends."

"She's hot, too," Puck's smirk didn't falter.

"How do you know what they all look like?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"I do my research," Puck winked. Everyone raised their eyebrows at him, expecting a real answer. "I added a lot of people from Hogwarts on Magicbook."

"Figures," Kurt piped up. "Puck will have probably hooked up with half of the girls in Slytherin before he even gets sorted." The group snickered and Puck grinned proudly.

When they got to the school and were escorted into The Great Hall, they all stood by the back wall, whispering to each other.

"Everyone's staring," Tina shivered nervously. Mike wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"There's Harry Potter!" Finn elbowed Sam and gestured towards the whispering Gryffindor table with a wave of his head. Harry was staring at them, confused.

"They're from Lima, Ohio," Hermione informed her confused, whispering friends. They glared at her, looking even more confused than before. "It's in America."

"We've got exchange students?" Ron scooped a spoonful of noodles into his mouth. Hermione smacked him disapprovingly. He made a big deal to swallow before he spoke again. "Bloody hell, look at that one!" He pointed towards Quinn. "She's as gorgeous as the Veela. Look at her. She looks like a Delacour." He watched her in utter amazement as she flipped her bleach blonde hair out of her crystal blue eyes, pursing her lips and observing the crowd. Hermione frowned. She hadn't admitted it to herself, but she had had inevitable feelings for him since her first year, a harmless crush. She didn't like that he thought her gorgeous. Hermione silently wondered if she compared to the girl in the least bit.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled in his deep, stern voice. The entire Great Hall went silent as it always did out of respect for the headmaster, except for the Slytherins of course, who kept whispering and snickering at the exchange students.

"Students. I could imagine how confused you all are by the people who stand before you. They are exchange students from Mckinnely Prep of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunately for them, their school has closed, due to the low number of students who attended. Therefore, they will attend Hogwarts for their sixth and seventh years of school. We will welcome them with open arms, hearts, and minds. Do I make myself clear?" The Great Hall was filled with words of agreement. "I will call the students one by one up to the Sorting Hat. Starting with... Artie Abrams."

Artie walked hesitantly up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. He ignored the whispers as he walked up to sit in the chair at the front of the Great Hall.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat declared without a second thought and Artie grinned, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table and engaging in friendly conversation with intrigued Ravenclaws.

"Blaine Anderson!" Dumbledore yelled. Blaine moved gracefully up the aisle, causing a bunch of dreamy sighs from the girls. Kurt smirked. Too bad he was gay.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled. Blaine looked relieved and sat down next to Neville Longbottom, who introduced himself politely and made small talk with Blaine.

"Rachel Berry!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek. _Okay, breath, _Rachel silently commanded herself. She held her head up high, walking confidently towards the front of the Great Hall. She had no problem ignoring the whispers, hence the fact that she had learned to ignore them a long time ago. Hermione eyed her speculatively, automatically assuming by the girl's confidence and air of class that she'd have some academic competition.

"You'd do well in Ravenclaw. Too self absorbed to be in Hufflepuff, too goody-two shoes too be in Slytherin..." The Sorting Hat mumbled to her. She frowned. "Very brave, yes. Hm...GRYFFINDOR!" Rachel gave a winning grin and skipped over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Hermione. They politely introduced themselves, but Ron and Harry shared a knowing glance when they caught the ice in Hermione's eyes.

Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang were both sorted into Ravenclaw, where they engaged in deep conversation with Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. Sam grinned when he was sorted into Gryffindor, sitting next to Ron Weasley and across from Harry Potter.

"You, my dear..." The Sorting Hat mumbled over Quinn's head. She bit her lip anxiously. "You definitely have enough wit to be a Slytherin...Yes, you'd do well there...But your bravery is simply undeniable...You leave me no choice. GRYFFINDOR!" Her whole body screamed in happiness, honestly relieved that she hadn't been put in Slytherin. She slid in between Sam and Ron. Ron glared at her dreamily.

"FINN HUDSON!" Dumbledore shouted. Finn prayed that he'd be in Gryffindor with his friends as he walked up the aisle.

"You have a big heart, much like a Hufflepuff..." The Sorting Hat muttered. "Slytherin is definitely not an option...Ravenclaw...Well, you're too oblivious. But you do have courage, boy. GRYFFINDOR!"

Finn tried to stifle a happy dance as he plopped down between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. He and Harry spoke politely, but when he turned to Ginny..._God_, she was beautiful. Her long red hair cascaded down her pale shoulders. She had a natural glow about her. And she smelled so nice...

"KURT HUMMEL!" Dumbledore interrupted Finn's train of thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted as soon as it touched his head. Kurt smiled happily, and plopped down next to Blaine, who looked at him with love and pride. He kissed him lightly on the lips, causing the girls who were staring at him lustily to gasp. They were gay.

"You could very well be Slytherin..." The Sorting Hat mumbled to Mercedes's horror. "Your wit and snide remarks have done you well in the past...you could do well there. But your heart is the size of a Hufflepuff's. You are smart, but Ravenclaw would be no place for you. But there is one quality that overpowers it all, my dear. You have not once been afraid to be yourself. This shows that you are destined to... GRYFFINDOR!" Mercedes squealed and sat between Rachel and Kurt, who hugged her happily.

The hat barely touched Santana's head before yelling "SLYTHERIN!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all flinched at practically the same time, remembering vaguely that the same had happened to Malfoy in his first year. Santana smirked and strutted over to Slytherin. Almost every guy at the table shot her a seductive look and even the girls looked approving. Malfoy eyed her with a smirk identical to hers. She was _perfect_.

"Ravenclaw is completely out of the question. Slytherin as well," The Sorting Hat snickered. "You have the sugary sweetness of the common Hufflepuff...but hm...interesting...you are very brave. You haven't ever been afraid of...anything. GRYFFINDOR!" The entire Glee Club's jaws dropped. Brittany skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

"They said Gryffindor," Luna looked amused.

"Isn't that the name of the school?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's your house," Mike stood up and turned Brittany in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "Go." Brittany shrugged and plopped down next to Quinn.

"Oh my gosh, you're Harry Potter!" Brittany grinned across the table at Harry. Harry smiled politely and nodded. "Do you charge money? Because I don't have any. And I really want a pot." The Golden Trio, their friends, and her Glee Club friends all gave her a blank stare. "Don't you make and sell pots, Harry...?"

"Bloody hell, no wonder they didn't give Ravenclaw a second thought for her," Ron mumbled quietly to Harry who grinned back in amusement. Hermione kicked them both under the table.

"OW!" They groaned in unison.

The Sorting Hat didn't even come near Puck's head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Almost every girl from every table's eyes followed him to the Slytherin table, where he plopped down by Santana and across from Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Lauren, to no one's surprise, joined them.

"The sorting is over. Now, resume eating!" Dumbledore boomed. He flicked his wand and even more food rose onto the table to the students' delight.

"So, what was life like in America?" Ron asked Quinn with a mouth full of bread.

"Don't talk to me while you're chewing, it's rude," Quinn raised an eyebrow coolly. "And boring. Hopefully it's better here."

"It's quite nice here," Ginny chimed in brightly, overlooking Quinn's cold tone. She always looked for the best in people. "Hogwarts _is _the best magic school in the world."

"Really?" Finn asked with a boyish grin, his usual charm kicking in. Ginny nodded with a returning smile. "Cool."

"Just so you all know, the third floor corridor and Forbidden Forest are forbidden," Hermione announced.

"I know," Rachel piped in. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. "I read all about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"That's my favorite book," Hermione accidentally put a bit of emphasis to the word my, making her tone sound a bit accusatory. She hoped Rachel would overlook it. She didn't want to make an enemy, despite the fact that she already wasn't fond of Rachel."

"Why do your voices sound different than ours?" Brittany asked Ron innocently.

"They're English, Britt," Kurt pursed his lips and shook his head.

"So are we," Brittany eyed him like he was stupid.

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"So are you two..." Neville broke the awkward silence that followed Brittany's familiar stupidity by looking to Kurt and Blaine. "Like are you..."

"Yes, we're dating," Blaine laughed and placed his hand on Kurt's. Neville looked relieved that he hadn't been offended by his question.

"Mercedes, you haven't breathed barely a word since we got here. Are you feeling okay?" Kurt giggled and patted his bestfriend on the arm.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how they did that," She gestured towards the ceiling. All of the Gryffindor Glee Club members gasped except for Rachel. They marveled at the ceiling, which wasn't a ceiling. It was filled with twinkling stars scattered across a deep blue night sky.

"It looked like they had a roof from the outside," Finn crinkled his eyebrows. Ginny giggled at his innocence.

"If you all had read Hogwarts: A History, you'd know that there _is_ a roof. The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky outside and to mirror the weather without any of the negative effect," Rachel recited. Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to stifle it this time. This would be a long year.

Over at the Slytherin table, Puck wasn't eating. He was eyed almost every girl seductively, his signature smirk and raised eyebrow dazzling them.

Santana took her wand out of her bra and pointed it at Puck from behind the table where he couldn't see it. "Expulso," She muttered. His goblet exploded, sending pumpkin juice and pieces of the goblet flying back on his robes. His chair tipped and he fell to the floor. Their quarter of the table burst into laughter as he recomposed himself, climbing back onto the chair. Santana smirked at him.

"He's got to be used to that by now," Lauren grinned maliciously. "I did that spell on him last week."

"That was hilarious," Astoria Greengrass snickered.

"Well done, Santana," Pansy Parkinson grinned at her in respect. Santana just shrugged with a smirk.

"Aguamenti," Puck pointed his wand at himself and waved his hand ever so slightly so that just a little bit of water trickled onto his robes, cleaning off the pumpkin juice. "What was that for, Lopez?"

Malfoy grinned at her. She really was perfect. Witty, smart, sexy, _and _malicious. That was his type of girl.

"For being in my presence," Santana flipped her shiny dark brown hair behind her shoulder as raised an eyebrow as if that should've been obvious.

"You're just jealous because I'm not undressing you with my eyes," Puck smirked.

"I'd actually prefer you to not make eye contact with me at all, Puck," Santana retorted coolly.

"Think _you're _the shit, now do you?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Puck maliciously.

"And who are you?" Puck raised his eyebrows lazily, not really interested in the blonde boy.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," The air seemed to chill at the sound of his name, his friends shifting nervously in his seat at the thought of him making a new enemy. Puck snickered. "Think my name is funny, do you? At least it isn't an object hit by a hockey stick."

"If you make fun of me or my name again, I'll see it that you don't wake up tomorrow," Puck narrowed his eyes.

"No one threatens me," Malfoy snarled. "I suppose Potter was getting a bit boring to be toying with. I hope you enjoy being my rival. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy stood up from the table and Crabbe and Goyle followed closely behind, sprinting to catch up with his fast stride towards the Slytherin house.

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table, Tina and Mike were engaged in conversation with Cho about the classes, whilst Artie and Luna chattered over their pumpkin juice and spaghetti.

"How long have you been in a wheelchair?" Luna asked in her sing-songy, distant voice.

"Since I was eight," Artie glanced around, uncomfortably. He didn't like to talk about his condition, nevertheless with someone he had just met. She seemed to overlook his discomfort.

"Well, go on," Luna prodded him.

"Car crash," Artie mumbled.

"Oh, you don't want to talk about it, do you?" Luna asked in a bright voice. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I'm usually more sensitive."

"It's fine," He decided he was telling the truth as he found the innocence and sincerity in her crystal blue eyes. She started talking about her dad's newspaper, The Quibbler, and she did most of the talking. That was good, because unlike Luna, Artie was more shy around strangers.

"You had a thing with _Harry Potter_?" Tina gasped. A blush spread over Cho's delicate cheeks.

"Keep your voice down," Cho giggled. "It isn't a big deal, really."

"He seems cool," Mike chimed in.

"He's very kind. We're just acquaintances now, though," Cho looked suddenly distant, still a bit sad at the loss of a good friend.

"Who's Harry with now?" Tina asked, intrigued.

"No one, I don't think," Cho shrugged and looked over to the Gryffindor table. "But the Golden Trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione...well, everyone's always guessed that Harry and Hermione have something, but really I reckon it's Ron and Hermione. Don't tell."

"No way," Tina grinned over at them. She saw Hermione thump Ron on the arm with an annoyed look on her face. He mumbled something with the same look of annoyance washing over his face. "They're cute!"

"Not as cute as us, though," Tina turned back to her boyfriend. Mike grinned and tipped her chin up to kiss her lightly.

"No one is," Mike added playfully when she broke away.

"I'll show you the way to the Ravenclaw dormitories," Cho pushed her empty plate towards the middle of the table. "Come on."

They had been there only about an hour, but every Glee Club kid knew that this was going to be a great year.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, loves. How are you doing? I've finally got around to writing Chapter 2 of my first fanfic! Every character from the Glee Club is in it a bit. My personal favorite scenes are the ones with Puck and the ones with Ron...I think you guys will love the Puck scene. Review and tell me which potential couples you like; I'll use your input in writing the next chapter. Love you all! xo. Here we go...

* * *

><p>"Look at her, Harry," Ron stared lustily at Quinn. Harry's eyes were drifting towards Rachel and Finn, who were kissing happily. He wished it could be that easy for him. Ron elbowed him. "HARRY. Merlin's beard, mate, where <em>are <em>you today?"

"Sorry, what?" Harry snapped back into reality, following Ron's finger towards Quinn.

"Her," Ron breathed.

"What about her?" Harry leaned back against the couch.

"Bloody hell, Harry! She's beautiful!" Ron met her blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Should I talk to her? She's looking at me. I know she is!"

"Do what you want, Ron," Harry chuckled and propped his feet up on the common room's coffee table. Ron stood up gingerly and took small steps towards the blonde.

"Can I help you?" Her cool breath slashed him in the face as he sunk into her low, honey-like voice.

"So you're new here..." Ron scratched the back of his neck, searching for the right thing to say.

"You know, there's websites for pick up lines now," Quinn shot back coolly.

"I don't go on the internet much," Ron shrugged. "I usually just play Quidditch and help mum out with chores during the summer. Not like I'm a mummy's boy, I'm not, it's just if I don't help her out, she has a break down and confiscates our broomsticks and..." He was cut off when he realized she was smirking at him, her eyebrows raised. A blush spread over his cheeks. "Sorry. I was babbling..."

Quinn took a step closer. He could smell her. She smelled beautiful, like a rose with notes of jasmine and sandalwood. Her smirk turned into a smile. "I think you're cute." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. Just a friendly peck to her, but it left him dazed as she skipped off towards Sam.

"H-Harry," Ron couldn't move. "HARRY!" Harry rushed over and laughed at Ron's expression. "She kissed me. On the cheek. She..._kissed. Me._"

"Well done, mate," Harry clapped him on the back and left Ron there to enjoy the moment he was currently having with himself.

"Hey, Harry," Finn smiled. Harry gave a brilliant returning grin. Finn seemed very genuine and cool.

"Finn," Harry nodded politely.

"I've read a lot about you. You're like...awesome," Finn laughed nervously. Harry appreciated the compliment and was flattered by the casualty of it.

"Thank you, but not at all," Harry shrugged with a grin.

"Are you kidding me, you're like—"

"Please excuse my boyfriend," Rachel butted in, wrapping Finn's arm around her waist. "Yes, _boyfriend, _we started going out again yesterday."

"Brilliant," Harry smiled politely.

"It is, isn't it? Love?" Rachel stared off into the distance dreamily for a few seconds before snapping back into reality. "Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

"Have you ever met Hagrid?" Harry asked. Rachel and Finn both shook their heads. "Come with me. He's the best teacher in the entire school." Rachel looked hesitantly at Finn. "Come on! It's the weekend—we can do what we want."

"He's Harry Potter," Finn shrugged and took her hand. Together, the three of them made their way to Hagrid's hut.

In the Slytherin house, Santana was being showered with attention.

"Santana, Malfoy's staring at you," Pansy eyed him. "_Again_. Seriously? You should go for him."

"I'm Santana Lopez. I'll "go" whoever I _wanna_ go for, is that clear?" Santana snapped, eyeing Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He was pretty cute. Cute was an understatement. He was the hottest blonde she'd ever seen. "Accio, heels!" Santana waved her wand towards a pile of three pairs of Louboutin heels. They shot up and gliding through the air towards her before settling at her feet. She smirked, satisfied, and lowered her wand. "Which ones should I wear to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Santana plopped down on her green and black quilted bed. She had personalized her area of the dorm with a green canopy, white lights around her bed, a door she had charmed to open into a walk-in closet, and purple peonies—everywhere.

"Dark green Louboutin ankle boots," Pansy offered.

"If I wanted to dress like a leprechaun, I'd take a Poly-juice person and change myself into you," Santana snapped.

"Expulso," Pansy waved her wand almost barely towards the heels. They split into pieces.

"Olive Louboutins with the black heel?" Astoria tried. Santana turned towards Astoria slowly. She gulped.

"You're my new favorite. You can keep the other pair!" Santana grinned like the Cheshire Cat and glided the black leftover heels into her lap.

"Oh my god, thank you!" Astoria squealed.

"It isn't a big deal, love," Santana kissed her cheek lightly as a dismissal and she fled from the room with a skip in her step. Santana turned to Pansy.

"As for you, Parkinson, I'd step it up if I were you," Santana raised her eyebrows. Pansy lowered her head. "Or you'll be over stepped. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Pansy clapped a hand over her heart in emphasis on her honestly before receiving an approving smile from Santana. Santana blew her a kiss as she left the room. She grinned to herself as she realized; this would be _her _year. Goodbye Harry Potter, hello Santana Lopez.

"Hello, Harry," Hagrid smiled happily as Harry walked into his hut. He cocked his head as Rachel and Finn trailed in behind him. "Who are these folks?"

"Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry," Harry gestured towards them.

"I've read all about you," Rachel shook Hagrid's hand firmly. "You're the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, am I correct? I'm simply fascinated by your study and I'm delighted to be taking your class."

"She's a smart one, hm?" Hagrid chuckled heartily. Rachel smiled, pleased.

"I've read about you too. Your class looks really cool," Finn shook his hand with a grin that Harry returned.

"You could learn somethin' from these two, Harry," Hagrid's booming laugh startled Rachel and Finn, but Harry smiled at the familiar sound.

"Sorry, Hagrid, but I prefer to take classes that are required for being an auror," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, Harry, I'm just jokin' with ya, Harry my boy," Hagrid patted Harry on the arm lovingly. "Well, come on in, you three. I've got some tea on the stove!"

Hermione was studying in the library. Or she was _trying _to study. She couldn't think; Ron had been smitten over this Quinn girl ever since he'd first laid eyes on. _What does he see in her that he can't see in me? _Hermione couldn't help but wonder.

"Are you lost, Granger?" Hermione followed the voice with her head to behind her to find a smirking Noah Puckerman, the newest male Slytherin.

"I'm studying, thank you," Hermione grimaced and turned back around to her book.

"Let me break it down for you," His hand reached around her and slammed her book shut. She let out a little gasp and stood up from her seat, an expression of anger crossing her face as she crossed her arms around herself protectively. "You're hot. I'm hot. Are we going to hook up or what?"

Hermione couldn't believe him. No one had ever been so blunt with her. She found it outrageous; apart from the tiny intruding thought that she found it pretty hot.

"You're utterly repulsive," Hermione snapped. "What would make me want to hook up with you, let alone _anyone _I had just met?"

"I'm Noah Puckerman," He shrugged easily.

"That might've worked in Ohio, but here at Hogwarts we have a bit more class than that, so if you'd excuse me." Hermione pushed past him and left the library without another word, leaving him standing there with his hand on the chair she'd formerly been sitting in and his jaw slightly hanging open. No one _ever _refused him. But the fact that she had—a mere _Gryffindor _had refused him—turned him on. He was Noah Puckerman. And he would ALWAYS get what he wanted.

"Mercedes. Isn't that the name of a muggle car?" Ron asked Mercedes. He was sitting in the common room with Ginny, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes.

"Ron!" Ginny elbowed her painfully oblivious brother.

"Ow, Gin!" Ron whined, and then turned back to a laughing Mercedes. "I'd only know because my dad loves muggle cars. He has quite an obsession, really."

"My dad owns a car repair shop back in Ohio," Kurt turned to Ron with a grin. "He fixes muggle cars a lot. You're dad should come check it out." Ron grinned back at Kurt.

"You two are making quite the statement," Mercedes beamed at Blaine and Kurt. "You're the only gay kids here."

"And proud," Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's forehead and squeezed the hand that was already intertwined with his. Kurt blushed as he felt the butterflies well up in his stomach as they always did when Blaine kissed him.

"Malfoy's gay," Ron muttered. Ginny chuckled.

"Really?" Kurt cocked his head to the side. "_That's _why he slicks his hair back so much."

"No, no. Ron's just joking around," Ginny smiled.

"That makes sense. He doesn't seem like he'd be that into Broadway," Blaine laughed.

"Hell to the no," Mercedes agreed. "He looks like he'd be into _hairdressing_." They all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey...um, Mercedes. You wouldn't happen to know anything about...Quinn. Would you?" Ron scratched his head.

"Sure, I know tons about her. She stayed at my house last year when she was pregnant," Mercedes shrugged. Ron and Ginny gasped. "She was dating Finn, but Puck got her preggo. Her mom kicked her out."

"That's HORRIBLE!" Ginny's jaw fell open and she immediately felt sympathy for the girl she thought of as the Sorting Hat's mix-up.

"She's been _pregnant?_" That was all Ron cared about. The girl he had lusted over for a week...had been pregnant?

"She just had the baby a month before we left for Hogwarts," Mercedes nodded. Ron's expression was one of pure horror. "Rachel's mom adopted it. Long story."

Then it hit Ron. She _needed_ someone like him right now. Someone normal, that didn't have a crazy, complicated life (although that wasn't entirely true, hence the fact that his best friend was Harry Potter).

"I've got to go!" Ron leaped up from his seat on the couch before they could protest. He had to find her. _Now_.

"What's wrong, Puckerman?" Lauren sneered as she entered the Slytherin common room. Puck was staring into the distance, looking entirely lost. He didn't respond. "Aguamenti!" Puck was hit with a squirt of water.

"What do you want?" Puck snapped, looking annoyed.

"You look lost," Lauren plopped down on the couch and scooped some Bott's Every Flavored Beans into her hand out of the dish on the coffee table. She stuffed a few in her mouth. "Ew. Earwax." She shuddered and spit them back into the dish.

"Don't tell anyone, anything. You got that, Zizes?" Puck looked around the common room for extendable ears. When she nodded and he didn't find any, he went on. "I was just turned down."

"By who?" She raised an eyebrow. Even _she _knew that he NEVER got turned down.

"Who cares?" He spat, even though he knew he did. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger had turned him down. "I've lost my vibe."

"If you keep talking like that I'll agree," Lauren shrugged. He turned to meet her eyes questioningly. "I always liked you, Puckerman. You aren't bad. But I'm not fond of this wimp you've turned into."

"You think I could get her?" Puck's face lightening. She frowned disapprovingly.

"You still sound like a wimp," Lauren slowly lifted herself off the couch. She started walking away when she heard him call from behind.

"I _will _get her. I'm Noah Puckerman!"

She smiled. That was the Puck she knew.

"What are you doing here, Britt?" Tina asked Brittany. In the blue, Ravenclaw common room, Brittany stood behind an armchair, looking as lost as ever.

"Looking for Gryffindor. Someone down the hall told me I could find him near the Hospital Wing. Since Ravenclaw sounds like a bird, I figured he'd be here." Brittany explained in her emotionless, feminine voice.

"I can see why she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw," Cho snorted as Mike began to lead her out of the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"She's just like that," Tina shrugged. "If she wasn't so stupid, we wouldn't love her as much."

"I see," Cho nodded, amused.

"You know, I can charm your wheels for you," Luna's dreamy voice sang as she wheeled Artie into the common room. "You wouldn't have to be pushed."

"Do you know how?" Artie raised his eyebrows. She nodded eagerly and muttered an unfamiliar spell under her breath. The wheelchair practically spat Artie into the air. He gasped and closed his eyes, ready to hit the floor, but he was floating. He looked down at Luna, Cho, and Tina. Cho and Tina were gaping, whilst Luna was grinning.

"I really am sorry," Luna sang. "But that was actually pretty cool." She looked over to the wheelchair which was spinning in circles. She muttered a counter curse under her breath and the chair calmed down. She set it under Artie and lowered him into it with her wand. "There."

"Be careful, Luna," Cho furrowed her eyebrows. "You could've really hurt him."

"Daddy once used it on me when I was in a wheelchair," Luna shrugged.

"When were you in a wheelchair?" Tina asked.

"I fell into a rather large rabbit hole when I was seven. I broke both legs," Luna explained as if it was no big deal.

"Is that why you dress like Alice in Wonderland?" Artie joked. Luna looked completely confused. "Sorry. American movie."

"I'm gonna go find Mike," Tina patted Cho on the arm. "I'll see you later, alright?" Cho nodded with a smile to her friend and watched her exit the dormitory.

"Hello Finn," Ginny smiled at Finn. She was eating outside on the lawn with Mercedes and Sam.

"Hey Ginny," He blushed. God, she was beautiful.

_Snap out of it, dude_, he commanded himself. _You're dating Rachel now. She's the one for you._

"All you alright?" Ginny snorted at his suddenly angry expression. He cleared his face of stress wrinkles immediately.

"Perfect," Finn faked his charming, boyish grin, but Ginny could tell it wasn't real. She pretended to believe it was.

"Well, sit then," Ginny motioned to the edge of the blanket.

"There's one more sandwich," Sam offered generously.

"I'd love to, but I'm kinda waitin' for—"

"Finn!" Rachel sang and skipped up to him, looping her arm through his. Ginny's smile dropped instantly. He was..._taken?_

"Yeah, hey. Um, guys? I'm goin' back out with Rachel..." Finn said, trying to sound enthusiastic, the sweet guy he was.

"Again?" Mercedes and Sam asked in unison.

"That's great," Ginny lied, and turned her head a little to mumble to herself. "Just brilliant."

"Yeah...well, I'll catch you later, Ginny," Finn smiled, but it faltered. Ginny seemed to be hurt that he was going back out with Rachel. It kind of made his heart swell.

"You were looking at her," Rachel insisted under her breath as they walked back towards the school's entrance.

"No I wasn't," Finn lied.

"Yes you were. See! You practically admitted to it. You wouldn't of said "No I wasn't" if you didn't know to whom I was referring, which you obviously do. So you were OBVIOUSLY looking at her!" Rachel's M&M brown eyes widened.

"Well I didn't catch most of that, but all I meant was that I only have eyes for you. Can you just trust me?" Finn asked, looking down on her. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Of course I trust you, Finn. Don't be silly," Rachel pulled him closer to her and lead him inside.

* * *

><p>Review, please! It'd make my day. xox<p> 


End file.
